Lo que quieres
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Songfic] ¿Es eso lo que quieres? A costa de tanto sufrimiento, ¿Lograrán la felicidad? ¿Tendrán la fuerza para seguir adelante? R


Lo que quieres

Otra vez peleaban. Cada vez era más seguido. Al principio era por cosas realmente graves, ahora era por cualquier cosa. Las discusiones casi siempre las iniciaba Yuki. Ahora había tenido algo más que ver Shuichi. Esta vez discutían porque Shuichi no se había llevado las llaves y había llegado cuando Yuki se había dormido y tuvo que abrirle la puerta.

–Es que no puedes ser tan irresponsable – dijo algo relajado el escritor -. Sabes que trabajo todo el día y que estoy cansado

–Gomen – dijo el cantante arrepentido

–Imagínate yo hubiera salido… habrías estado toda la noche afuera

–Gomen ne…

–Te habrías resfriado…

–Gomen nasai, Yuki… - el pelirrosa estaba perdiendo la paciencia

–Claro, y yo tendría que cuidarte y perder mi tiempo…

–¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO SIENTO! – Shuichi perdió la paciencia por completo - ¡Me estabas hablando, pero no me escuchabas¡Nunca piensas en lo que yo siento!

–Son…

–¡Chiquilladas! – se le adelantó al escritor - ¡Siempre dices lo mismo¡Y no, no son chiquilladas¡Si yo no hubiera entendido lo que te sucedió en el pasado me habrías abandonado¡Nee? – Yuki guardó silencio - �¿Ves que tengo razón!

–Nunca te dije que sí

–¡Pero tampoco lo negaste! Yuki… yo ya me aburrí

–A qué te refieres…

–¿Y lo preguntas¿Crees que te voy a aguantar siempre¡Siempre peleamos!

–Por tus chiquilladas

–¡Eso no es cierto¡Te enojas por todo, todo lo que hago te molesta¡Para ti soy un baka¡Yo siempre he sido bueno contigo¡Sabes perfectamente que si no te hubiese ido a buscar a Nueva Cork no estaríamos aquí peleando!

–No, te estarías cortando las venas y escribiendo tristes y tontas canciones de amor

–Qué tonto fui… pensé que cambiarías después de eso y que serías diferente conmigo…

–Siempre has sido baka, que bueno que te des cuenta

–No me estás tomando en serio

–Luego se te quita… - Yuki se acercó al pelirrosa y lo toma por el mentón – ya, no te enojes, ya pasó¿si?

–No, yo ya no aguanto más, perdí la paciencia, la agotaste… - Shuichi empuja la mano del escritor y se dirige a la pieza

Shuichi abre el closet y de la parte de arriba saca una maleta. La abre, y empieza a lanzar sus cosas en ella. Yuki observaba en silencio. Siempre peleaban, pero a lo más habían dormido en camas separadas, nunca se había ido de casa.

–¿Te vas en serio?

–No, de plástico – dijo Shuichi sarcásticamente

–Ah, entonces…

–Toma – Shuichi le lana sus llaves del departamento – no las voy a necesitar más

–Nee, vas muy en serio

–Si, más serio que lo que alguna vez tuvimos… al menos para mí lo fue - Shuichi notó que ya no podía meter más cosas en la maleta y la cerró

–¡Ah, y lo dices en pasado¿Es eso lo que quieres?

–... Hai

–¿Quiere decir que…?

–¡Si, terminamos!

_Tanto tiempo para terminar  
en una fría discusión  
tú me acusas de poca expresión,  
yo te acuso por llorar  
no hay más, no, el tiempo a veces mata_

–Mañana mandaré a Hiro para que recoja mis demás cosas. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es juntarlas. Hasta luego, suerte, que te vaya bien – dijo rápida y monótonamente

Shuichi cerró la puerta de portazo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la casa de Hiro. Llamó a la puerta. Salió Hiro medio dormido rascándose el pelo.

–Shuichi, mira la hora que es… - Hiro vio a su amigo con los ojos apagados y con la maleta en la mano

–Hiro… - Shuichi se abrazó al pelirrojo, llorando

Hiro entró la maleta de su amigo y lo dejó dormir en su cama, y él se acomodó en el sillón. Al otro día Shuichi le contaría todo, hoy era muy tarde y estaban cansados.

Era sábado. Hiro fue el primero en levantarse. Era mediodía. Se bañó y vistió y fue a ver a su amigo. Shuichi sintió la presencia del guitarrista y abrió los ojos pesadamente por la molestia del sol.

–Hiro… - dijo algo triste

–¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tus cosas donde Eiri-san? – notó un gesto raro de parte del cantante al oír ese nombre

–Hai…

–Cuando vuelvas me cuentas qué pasó

Hiro notó que esta vez no era una pelea cualquiera. Se habían peleado muy en serio… sí, Shuichi se había ido a dormir a casa de Hiro unas cuantas veces, pero sin las maletas. Llegó rápidamente al edificio donde vivía Yuki. Estacionó la moto, subió y llamó a la puerta. Lo recibió un Yuki algo más serio de lo normal.

–Vengo por…

–Ahí están – apuntó a unas cajas que estaban en medio de la sala

Hiro las tomó, y cuando se dirigía a la puerta volteó y vio a Yuki mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido. Reflejaba rabia y dolor.

–¿No quieres hablar con Shuichi?

–No

–¿No quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte?

–No

–Está bien, cualquier cosa…

–No necesito nada, ya se acabó.

_Y nada quedar�, ni un fiel saludo  
nada quedar�, ni las ganas de hablar  
a puertas cerradas_

Hiro llegó a casa rápidamente y dejó las cajas en una pieza vacía.

–Ordénalas como quieras, esa pieza no la ocupo

–Arigato, Hiro…

–¿Qué pasó ahora?

–Yo… - Shuichi se puso algo triste – me aburrí, Hiro… siempre discutíamos, no es lo mismo que antes. Nunca tomó en cuenta lo que yo hacía por él, lo que yo sentía. Y ya no es su pasado, es cosa de él. No quiero sufrir más

–Pero si aun lo quieres, estás sufriendo más

–Sí, pero… a la larga lo voy a olvidar, siento incluso resentimiento

–Eso te liga a él, es un mal sentimiento, pero al fin y al cabo sientes algo por él

–Pero es un buen paso. Algún día no sentiré nada por él

–Ojal�, Shuichi. No me gusta verte así

–¿No te gusta que me quede en tu casa? – dijo algo divertido

–No dije eso

–¿Me estás echando? – sonrió

–¡Que no dije eso! – el guitarrista también esbozó una sonrisa – Mejor ve a ordenar tus cosas

–¡Hai!

Shuichi ordenaba las cosas. Al final notó que no tenía cama y que debía ir a su casa a buscar la suya.

–Hiro, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones…

–Mientras puedes dormir en mi cama, el lunes hablemos con Seguchi-san, seguro sabrá darnos una solución

Y así se pasaron los días. Shuichi ordenando sus cosas y componiendo canciones. Hiro lo ayudaba y le ponía melodías a sus canciones. Llegó el lunes y llegaron más temprano de lo normal a NG para hablar con Tohma.

–Yo no pinto nada aquí, habla con Seguchi-san, te espero aquí – dijo Hiro a Shuichi

–Está bien…

Shuichi llamó a la puerta. Oyó un "adelante" de parte de Tohma. Entró, y se encontró cara a cara con Yuki. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se miraron fijamente, con rabia y enojo. Yuki pasó de largo, topándolo ligeramente con su hombro.

–Ohayou, Nakano-san

–Ohayou, Eiri-san

Yuki se fue inmediatamente, sin apurarse. Shuichi estaba muy enojado. _¡Qué grosero! Al menos debería haberme dicho buenos días… ¡Bah, y a mí qué me importa!_

_Y nada quedar�, ni un fiel saludo  
nada quedar�, ni las ganas de hablar  
a puertas cerradas_

–Pase, Shindou-san

Shuichi cerró la puerta. Se sentó frente al tecladista.

–¿Qué necesita, Shindou-san?

–Lo que sucede es que… etto…

–Si quiere decirme que tuvo problemas con Eiri-san y que quiere días libres…

–No es eso… es que… necesito ir a mi casa a buscar unas cosas… y no quiero dar explicaciones y… pensé que usted sabría qué puedo hacer…

–Pues… - se escuchan unos "nanoda" a lo lejos – enviaré a alguien a buscar lo que necesitas

–Arigato, Seguchi-san

* * *

–¡Toc-toc!

–¿Si?

–¡Vengo a buscar las cosas de Shu-chan, noda!

–¿Nani¿Quién es usted?

–¡Ryu-chan y Kumagoro, nanoda!

–Mam�¿Quién busca?

–Maiko, es un tipo peliverde con un conejo de felpa rosado

Luego de que Maiko, la hermana de Shuichi, reconociera a Ryuichi, éste se llevó las cosas de Shuichi ayudado por Kumagoro. Se despidió alegremente y entonando una canción se fue en dirección a la casa de Hiro para dejar las cosas de Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi, junto con Hiro, volvían a casa. Llegaron justo cuando Ryuichi llegaba con las cosas.

–Kumagoro se portó muy bien, nanoda

–Arigato, Sakuma-san… por ir a buscar mis cosas

–No hay de qué, nanoda

–Mi familia… ¿Dijeron algo¿Preguntaron por qué me llevaba mis cosas?

–Iie – dijo el cantante

–Vamos a instalar tus cosas, Shuichi – dijo el guitarrista -. Gracias, Sakuma-san, puede irse

–¡Adiós, nanoda!

Ryuichi se fue trotando con Kumagoro, mientras cantaba "nano-nanoda" repetidas veces.

Shuichi subió a ordenar su pieza. Hiro lo ayudó a poner las cosas más pesadas y se fue a ver qué podían comer. Al rato Shuichi acabó y fue a comer. Conversaron un rato hasta que Shuichi se sintió cansado y fue a ver televisión a su pieza. Al encender el televisor, salieron las noticias.

–Estamos en vivo y en directo en las afueras del apartamento del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri, con el motivo de saber si es cierta la ruptura de él con el cantante de Bad Luck Shuichi Shindou. Como ven, hay muchos medios que están aquí esperando…

–¿Nani¡Pero cómo diablos supieron¡Maldición!

–¿Y qué te importa que sepan?

–Hiro…

–No importa que sepan. Eiri-san es inteligente, les dirá que sí, y los van a dejar en paz. Quizás luego vengan hasta acá a preguntarte y…

–Ya sé. Hiro, quiero estar solo un momento…

–Está bien. Estaré al lado si me necesitas – el guitarrista salió y cerró la puerta

–¡El escritor ha aparecido! – dice la periodista. Se ve que se acerca la cámara hacia él, y vuelan los flashes - ¡Eiri-san¿Es cierto que usted ha terminado su relación con Shindou-san?

–Sí, es cierto – dijo, luego de pensarlo unos segundos. La prensa se deleitaba con la noticia, y los periodistas pensaban nuevas preguntas

–¿Y no hay posibilidad de que reanuden la relación?

–No, ninguna. No les voy a mentir, no fue una decisión que tomamos de forma madura, como personas civilizadas, pero creo que ambos estamos seguros de que lo que hicimos no puede ser cambiado

–Usted siempre ha sido franco con la prensa, Eiri-san. ¿Aun existe amor de parte de los dos?

–¿Olvidaría usted a su pareja en unos días? Con permiso

Yuki se retiró y no respondió más preguntas. Se subió a su auto y salió a mucha velocidad del lugar. Shuichi apagó la televisión, y dejó escapar lágrimas… lágrimas de rabia, de soledad.

_Se hace grande hoy mi habitación  
vuelvo solo a caminar  
tú me odias por reconocer  
que lo nuestro se acabó  
no hay más no, yo que en ti pensaba_

Hiro entró a la habitación y abrazó a su amigo.

–Yo pensé que… ¡yo pensé que él iba a intentar hacer algo para reconciliarnos¡Pero no, no quiso! – dijo llorando fuertemente

–Tú quisiste eso

–¡Lo sé, pero pensé que él al fin me diría que me quería, y me iría como un idiota a la casa!

–Ninguno aguantaba más, Shuichi. Onegai… has vista hacia atrás… peleaban por todo, te dolía hacer de idiota… y ya no aguantaste más, es natural… asume lo que hiciste… a la larga lo vas a superar – decía el guitarrista abrazando a su amigo

–¡Tengo tanta rabia, Hiro… tanta pena!

–Te duele por saber que no se esforzó en nada, te duele la rabia…

–¡Aun lo amo, pero cada vez lo odio más!

Tanta mezcla de sentimientos… era mucho para Hiro ver a su amigo así.

* * *

Yuki iba a toda velocidad. Frenó cuando vio un letrero que decía que el camino estaba cerrado.

_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer… no puedo seguir así, ninguno podía. Ese baka no va a entender nunca por qué hizo lo que hizo. Yo lo entiendo, yo no tuve el valor de hacer eso. Por eso lo dejo ir. Porque todo es un ciclo. Me amó, ahora me está odiando. Luego no sentirá nada por mí, me verá como alguien que alguna vez fue especial y nada más. Pero… ¿Y yo? Sí, siento algo de odio hacia él, por haber tomado la iniciativa. Siempre odio a la gente, siempre termino sufriendo… lo defraudé. Pero de verdad que traté de que no fuera así, aunque nadie lo note. Ni él. Que rabia… yo pensaba que era el más cercano a mí, y no notó que traté de revertir la situación. Que rabia que se fue, que rabia que no volvió, que rabia que me haga sufrir… qué rabia me da Shuichi._

* * *

Hiro, por pedido de Shuichi, dejó sólo al pelirrosa. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas.

_Lo amo y lo odio. ¿Se puede amar y odiar? Lo odio porque nunca dijo nada, nunca hizo nada. Me fui y no me siguió. Él se iba y yo lo buscaba. Malagradecido… me vio y ni me saludó. Yo llegaba a casa y siempre lo saludaba, y si estaba ocupado me quedaba calladito. Hay que dar para recibir… ¿Por qué, si yo actuando como actué, sólo recibí sufrimiento? De todos modos… algo recibí… sufrimiento… además, le dijo a los periodistas que nos amábamos… ¡Es un descarado¡Cómo se atreve¡Cree que maneja lo que siento¡Que puede decir lo que quiera¡No señor, no puede!_

Shuichi tomó su mochila. Echó un cuaderno, un lápiz con goma y salió sin avisar. Hiro se dio cuenta, y comenzó a afinar su guitarra.

Corrió hasta llegar a aquel parque. Se sentó en la misma banca de siempre, y sacó su cuaderno y un lápiz. Comenzó a escribir en él. Sabía que, en ese mismo poste, un personaje de ojos dorados era alumbrado, y observaba al cantante con rabia. Shuichi lo vio, y le lanzó la misma mirada.

Se escuchó un punteo. Shuichi sintió algo a su lado, leía el cuaderno. Sonó una melodía improvisada, y una voz no buena y tampoco mala, comenzó a cantar lo poco que en esa hoja había escrito el pelirrosa.

_Y nada quedar�, ni un fiel saludo  
nada quedar�, ni las ganas de hablar  
a puertas cerradas_

Yuki frunció el ceño. Eso era lo que ambos querían. Por el momento, era extraña esa sensación, no era del todo clara. Pero más adelante sería más firme y más segura.

–Hiro… - pronunció el cantante, rompiendo el duro silencio

–¿Es eso lo que quieres, Shuichi? – el guitarrista hizo la pregunta que ambos esperaban

Shuichi comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno. Nadie habló, todos miraban en distintas direcciones: Shuichi al cuaderno, Hiro a su guitarra, Yuki al cielo, buscando alguien que le dijera que lo que hacía estaba bien y que podría salir adelante como siempre… a medias, pero podría.

Shuichi se puso de pie y arrancó la hoja del cuaderno. Hiro notó que había hecho otra copia, y comenzó a buscarle una melodía. El pelirrosa le entregó al escritor la hoja, mirándose, por última vez, a los ojos.

–Será la última canción que escriba pensando en ti. No dice lo mismo que las otras. No dice lo que yo quiero y siento: dice lo que ambos queremos y sentimos. Así es el ciclo de la vida, todo tiene fin… hasta lo que yo creía que no podía tenerlo. Mañana será un día nuevo, no lloraré ni me doblegaré, tocaré esa canción una y mil veces y no correré y te buscaré, pidiendo perdón y una segunda oportunidad. Tampoco te pediré un adiós para quedarme con tu sabor, y si me lo llegaras a pedir tú tampoco te lo daré. Y si mañana te vas a terminar lo que quisiste comenzar no te voy a detener, porque eso va a ser lo que quieres, y si me escuchas cantar tu canción y vienes a buscarme y a pedirme perdón no te lo daré. Y si lloras y te doblegas, no contarás conmigo, como alguna vez fue

–¿Es eso lo que quieres? – dijo seriamente el escritor

–Sí, y estoy tan seguro como que lo que sentí por ti alguna vez fue verdadero

Shuichi siguió por otro camino del parque, no por el que siempre tomaba. Yuki también tomó otro camino. Nunca más cruzarían juntos el mismo camino… porque eso era lo que querían.

_Y nada quedar�, ni un fiel saludo  
nada quedar�, ni las ganas de hablar  
a puertas cerradas_

N/A: Nooo si soy malditaaaa TTMe carga dejarlos separados, pero escuché la canción (la he escuchado mil veces) y noté que le quedaba como para hacer un fic, y me inspiré bastante. La canción es de un grupo chileno que ya no existe, y es muy antiguo (años 90), se llama La Sociedad y la canción es Nada Quedará. Si quieren el mp3 de la canción pídanmelo no más Ojalá les haya gustado el fic… Read and Review, no Death and Rebirth XD


End file.
